


Creeper Have Nothing on Heels

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thought that came to his mind after, <em>oh shiny</em>, was, <em>why the fuck does Adam have a pair of size 10 ½ Gucci boots in his closest when he’s a size 12?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeper Have Nothing on Heels

Tommy was sifting through Adam’s closet when he came across a black box with the most girly design on it. He pulled it out and brushed off the dust, Gucci written in gold on the top. He opened up the box to reveal the sexiest pair of gold and silver 6 inch heeled knee high boots. He hummed under his breath as he took the right boot out and examined it closer.

 

The first thought that came to his mind after, _oh shiny_ , was, _why the fuck does Adam have a pair of size 10 ½ Gucci boots in his closest when he’s a size 12?_ The thought struck him as odd because, well, he was a 10 ½ and Adam never mentioned getting him heels before. He pulled the left boot out and dropped the box on the floor, walking to the living room. Adam had gone to an interview with Lane for the second album, so he was alone for a good two hours.

 

He sat on the couch with the boots on his lap and contemplated on whether or not to indulge Adam and try them on. That thought made him laugh. He didn’t think, no, he knew he couldn’t pull them off, let alone walk in them. He tossed the thought and decided to at least try them on.

He unbuckled and unlaced the creepers currently on his feet and set them aside. He grabbed the left boot and unzipped the zipper, then stuck his foot inside, getting a feel of the boot. He zipped it up and then set his foot on the ground. They were comfy for one, and they did make his leg look really long and kind of sexy. He grabbed the right boot and put that one on as well.

 

He just sat on the couch and lifted his leg to examine the boot. They weren’t really his color, but he couldn’t say that right now because at the moment, he was wearing a black band T-shirt and washed out black skinnies. He firmly set both feet on the ground and counted down from three in his head, rocking back and forth on the couch to get a head start on trying to get up without falling face first into the coffee table.

 

When he stood, he had to blink a couple times to get his vision back in focus. He felt really tall and kind of nauseated. Heights scared him, so being six inches taller kind of got him a little queasy. He went to make his first step in the shoes when his phone rang out, indicating he had a new text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was from Adam.

 

 _Be home in about 15 minutes, interview was shorter than anticipated._

 

Tommy quickly typed out a text, saying okay and then put his phone back in his pocket.

 

He took the first step and felt really confident that he didn’t fall or wobble, so he walked a few more steps. He could do this. Maybe if he kept them on until Adam got back, Adam would be able to see him strut his stuff in them.

 

That thought changed drastically when he tried to do a twirl like he saw girls do when they asked someone how they looked, and ended up doing some weird ass version of the butterfly, legs wobbling and feet trying so hard to stay on the platform of the shoe. He went down hard, slamming his knees into the coffee table when he flailed and went to grab something so his face wouldn’t make a neat imprint on the hardwood floor. He landed in a heap on the floor, with one booted foot under his ass and another lying straight in front of him, making it look like he tried and failed at doing the splits.

 

“Holy fuck that hurt,” Tommy yelled, trying with everything in him to get the boot, which was currently up his ass, in front of him with the other so he didn’t look like a deformed pretzel. When he managed to do so, he crawled back to the couch and grabbed onto the arm, heaving himself up and landing in the middle of the couch.

 

He stayed there for a few minutes and then decided another attempt wouldn’t kill him, if he was lucky. He got back up on his feet and ever so carefully made it all the way to the kitchen. He walked around some more, very slowly, and made it back to the living room in one piece. He felt accomplished. He felt like he mastered the heels. He wanted to try walking a little quicker like he saw some girls doing, so he started walking normally, well more like strutting. He walked down the hall and then climbed a few stairs, forgetting that Adam would be home anytime now. To save himself the embarrassment later, he could say that he didn’t hear the door, so when Adam came in and saw Tommy on the fourth step, headed upstairs, he put down the bag he was carrying and walked a little closer, trying to suppress the giggle that was forcing its way out of his mouth at the way Tommy was positioned. He had one foot on the fourth step and one on the sixth, posing like he was on a shoe commercial where they run their hand from the bottom of the shoe, all the way up their leg.

 

“Can I ask what you’re doing?” Adam asked, mocking serious, but totally failing when he caught the surprise at the way Tommy jumped. But the laugh was short lived when he saw Tommy lose balance, his foot doing some weird spaghetti twist, and fall down the stairs, a high pitched scream falling from his lips.

 

Adam, thankfully, was in reaching distance, because he caught Tommy about half way to the floor and scooped him up into his arms bridal style. Tommy was panting really hard, clinging to Adam for dear life and blushing profusely. “You can put me down now,” Tommy mumbled, trying to save the last bit of masculinity he had. That was soon lost when Adam tried putting him down on his feet, only to grab him back up when he yelped in pain. “I think I sprained my ankle,” Tommy said.

 

Adam just looked at him with a fond expression gracing his face, “Want me to carry you to bed?”

 

Tommy nodded and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck while Adam carried him to their room, lying him down on the bed. After Adam got him an ice pack, propped his ankle up on a pillow and took the boots off, he asked so innocently that Tommy glowered, “Wanna tell me why you were rubbing your leg and posing all sexy?”

 

Tommy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Can’t a man feel pretty and rub up on himself without being asked or questioned about it?”

 

Adam bit down on his bottom lip, “Sure baby, but may I ask why you thought it’d be a good idea to do it on the stairs?”

 

Tommy whimpered, “Because I saw it on a commercial, where the lady walked down the stairs and stopped right before the bottom and rubbed up her leg. I thought it would look sexy, so I tried it.” He shrugged, “It was working mighty fine until you had to barge in on my princess moment,” he pouted.

 

Adam chuckled fondly at Tommy and ran a hand through his hair, “Then why did you shriek like a girl when I had you in my arms, princess style?”

 

Tommy blushed, “I didn’t want to be the damsel in distress and have Hercules rescue me from the big bad Gucci boots. Plus, you know I don’t like being carried.”

 

“That would have helped out your princess moment though, me carrying you, or better yet, do you want me to grab your boot and put it on the stairs while you lay in the bed, pretend you’re dead, while I figure out who the boot belongs to, so I can make them my pretty, pretty princess,” he said, “And then find you and see that it’s a perfect fit and I slip it on, and then bend down ever so slowly,” he bent down towards a blushing Tommy, barely inches apart, breathing the next part onto his lips, “And kiss those rosy lips and make you come back to life, so we can live happily ever after?” He gently kissed Tommy before he could say anything.

 

Tommy mumbled something about the real world not being like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Adam pulled back laughing, “Baby, you’re something else, but I honestly think creepers are your thing.”

 

Tommy blushed, “Yeah, creepers have nothing on heels.”


End file.
